Known in the art of skydiving training are two types of vertical wind tunnels. The first type is an open air wind column which suspends the skydiver over the fan outlet. If the skydiver maneuvers out of the air column, then he falls violently to the ground. The second type of vertical wind tunnel is a fully enclosed cylinder having a screen type floor that supports a skydiver. The skydiver is enclosed in a cylindrical chamber out of which he cannot fall.
While the chambers are known in the art, they have not been combined with an automated video system. The new combination described herein simulates the visual aspects of skydiving concurrently with the physical weightlessness aspects of skydiving. A programmable large screen video system is installed in a cylindrical chamber thereby presenting actual skydiving film scenarios to the suspended skydiver.